Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for vacuum wound therapy.
Description of Related Art
Esophageal perforations are a life-threatening conditions which experiences a 13.2% mortality rate. The process begins with an inflammatory response to a mediastinal contamination. Without effective drainage it can progress to sepsis and septic shock. Surgery is the typical treatment, but the high mortality rate often persists. Stents have been attempted, but these suffer from many disadvantages. Consequently, there is a need for device and method of closing and treating these perforations and other defects absent surgery.